Ichizo Shireiden
Ichizo Shireiden (死励伝 いチぞう Shireiden Ichizou) is an unstable half-keukegen, who is Karen Fujimoto's follower. General Information Personality Ichizo has a crazy, creepy behavior eventually descending into what looks like full-blown insanity and is often seen smiling. He's aware that as a keukegen, by his prescence alone he has caused diseases, ruined countless lives, and indirectly caused plenty of deaths. And he's completely proud of how much misfortune he can cause, although this seems to be a facade after being exposed to tragedies during most of his life. He's not truly devoted to Karen's revolution, but does it mostly because he's grateful for her blessings, since she was the one who gave him some luck into his life and was quickly to accept him into her group of followers despite his reputation as a jinx. Abilities ;To cause catastrophes Ichizo’s strength is directly dependant on how much misfortune he possesses, and at it’s maximum power he becomes terrifyingly strong. He’s even rumored to have the capability of causing natural disasters and great plagues. Character Basis Name His last name, Shireiden (死励伝) contains the kanji for "death", "encourage" and "follower" respectively. Background Information Because of being a half kuekegen (a youkai of misfortune and diseases), Ichizo has been perpetually accompanied by misfortune throughout his entire existence, affecting those around him and being labelled as a jinx. To avoid a state of constant misery, Ichizo’s personality became twisted and hardened to the bad luck and also learned how to manipulate the misfortune and use it as power. His streak of bad luck ended the day he went to the Keika Shrine and received one of Karen Fujimoto's blessings. Karen wanted everyone to be happy and started giving blessings to each person who visited the shrine, such as the farmer Yasu Hamatte and the unlucky keukegen was no exception. Thanks to this, Ichizo's life began improving in an unbelievable shift of events. He knew it must have been the work of the deity behind Miyu, and he prayed to her constantly, craving for an opportunity to pay her back. Unfortunately, Karen was found out by the gods and made a prisoner at Totte Mitsumete’s mansion. Thus, Ichizo was once again followed by bad luck. He began to fear that he was forgotten by Karen and entered into depression. Months later, Karen escaped from prison after the events of Night Creatures in a Mansion, where she retrieved her followers so that they could rebel against the gods. Ichizo immediately agreed to help Karen out of gratitude and he introduced the cunning idea of creating the Mirage Park, since it was the perfect way to draw in strong beings to assist them. He also made Karen's currently clothes to make her look as intimidating as possible. Role Mirage of Venerable Fortunes There's a new amusement park in Konsei, the Mirage Park, advertising itself as a gauntlet for the strongest. However, there’s also several reports that visitors come out of the park with amnesia. Miko Kokunai, Ritsuka Hayashi and Totte Mitsumete finds it suspicious and go to investigate. As a member of the gauntlet, he established the Tent of One Hundred and One Nights, Ichizo stands as another obstacle in the gauntlet. He fights the girls fully intending to be defeated as a part of Karen's plan to recruit strong people. After they defeat all the operators of the attractions, they realize that the place is not a park, but looked like it because of Asako Zairyoo's magic. The Mirage Park was created in order to attract the attention of strong people and gain more followers to Karen's cause. Meanwhile, Karen is hiding in the Fatal Morgana Ruins, waiting patiently for her followers to gather more allies. After they find her, she reveals that her followers created the amusement park to attract the attention of strong people that would help her cause to overthrow the gods; however the girls reject her plans. After Karen is defeated, Ichizo and the other followers abandon the amusement park with her. Karen vows to come back again someday with a new plan to overthrow the gods, but retires for the time being. Category:Characters Category:Characters from Mirage of Venerable Fortunes Category:Male Characters